Adventures in Camp Pharoah
by SonofApollo42
Summary: Adventures in an Egyptian Demigod camp.
1. Roll Call!

**Ra Cabin:**

**Martin Beam- **16-A kind and sociable demigod son of Ra. He likes Sarah Adams, the sun, light, and being with friends but dislikes anything that is dark or evil. He is good at fighting, magic and being a leader, but his fatal flaw is that he is too trusting. He wears a yellow zip up hoodie, yellow t-shirt, jeans and Nike's with golden stripes_. _Head Counselor

**Amber Beam-**15- a sweet demigodess daughter of Ra. She likes the sun and music but dislikes dark and evil things. she is good at magic but her fatal flaw is she is too merciful. She wears skinny jeans, high heel boots, and the camp t-shirt.

**Osiris Cabin:**

**Jada Xavy-**14- a childish demigoddess daughter of Osiris. She likes Music, friends and joking around, but dislikes being bored, and girly girls. She is good at hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship but her fatal flaw is that she is afraid to grow up. She wears a black layered converse one star shirt, washed out blue jeans and worn red loafers.(TheOtherUserNamesWereTaken) Head Counselor

**Horus Cabin:**

**Benjamin Freeman-15-** a brave and caring demigod son of Horus. He likes music, break dancing and sword training, but dislikes bullies, red and snakes. He is good at sword fighting and running, but his fatal flaw is that he is very loyal. He wears long sleeved black and blue layer shirts and baggy jeans.(movies798) Head Counselor

**Geb Cabin:**

_Honorary_

**Bes Cabin:**

_Honorary_

**Anubis Cabin:**

**Ace-13- **a mischievous demigoddess 'daughter' of Anubis. She likes darkness, black, shadows and canines but dislikes Horus, yellow, and people who interrupt her and her music. She is good at commanding shadows and summoning canines, but her fatal flaw is she isn't serious enough. She wears black skinny jeans, band t-shirt, and batman converse. She has two wolves named Ying and Yang that walk on either side of her. (C00KI3 QU33N)

**Peyton Kabra-15- **a sarcastic and mischievous demigoddess daughter of Anubis. She likes black, drawing, art musicals, soccer and music but dislikes Taylor Swift, the Bast Cabin, squeaky voices, and cheerleaders. She is good at walking on her hands, hand to hand combat, and she is very flexible, but her fatal flaw is she is very arrogant. She wears black top with golden sleeves, black acid washed jeans and black converse. (ThaliaGrace1) Head Counselor

**Shu Cabin:**

**Cora-**14- a kind and sweet demigoddess daughter of Shu. She likes camp and her dad but dislikes monsters, Set, and the healing class. She is good at fighting, hiding and disappearing but her fatal flaw is she gets her feelings hurt too easily. She wears a black t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and white shoes.(momoLovesLife6th - 7th) Head Counselor

**Set Cabin:**

**Kathryn "Katie" Knapp-14- **an optimistic and cheerful demigoddess daughter of Set. She likes sports, reading, and night but dislikes school writing and morning. She is good at running and volleyball, but her fatal flaw is loyalty. She wears Green Hollister t-shirt, skinny jeans and white Nikes.(gogreen216)

**Dante Feelo-15- **a dark demigod son of Set. He likes darkness, night, girls and video games but dislikes mornings, Mondays, school and homework. He is good at fighting, magic, running and throwing but his fatal flaw is under trusting. He wears zip up grey hoodie, jeans, black skater shoes, and blue and black shirt.(RockinRedReaper)

**Maxwell "Max" Engles-17-** a ' bad boy' demigod son of set. He likes causing chaos, fighting, drama, healing, and red but dislikes yellow, order, admitting he's wrong and being forced to do something good. He is good at fighting, healing, and spreading chaos but his fatal flaw is that he won't accept that he is good. Thinks he is bad 'cause of parentage. He wears jeans, running shoes, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket.(wrinkadinkdonkthedemigodwitch) Head Counselor

**Khons Cabin:**

**Luna Myers-15-** a shy demigoddess daughter of Khons. She likes night, nightingales, gambling and books but dislikes bullies, daytime, and egotistical people. She is good at hand-to-hand combat, gambling and procrastination but her fatal flaw is she gambles too much. She wears a white hoodie zipped up, dark black jeans, and midnight blue sneakers.(awesome PJOHarry)Head Counselor

**Thoth Cabin:**

**Scott Maguire-14-** an unbelievably intelligent demigod son of Thoth. He likes school and anything to do with it, hieroglyphics, magic, and barbeque but dislikes messiness, being pranked, and fighting. He is good at reading hieroglyphs, magic, and logic but his fatal flaw is that he is too scared to do something daring. He wears jeans and a polo shirt.(wrinkadinkdonkthedemigodwitch)

**Julie Fox-15- **A headstrong demigoddess daughter of Thoth. She likes her sister, fighting, talking and reading but dislikes monsters, sitting still, peanut butter and death. She is good at reading, running, and talking but her fatal flaw is she never thinks about her actions. She and her sister both wear ratty t-shirts, converse, and worn jeans. (TeenageDream123) Head Counselor. Twin of Bella Fox

**Bella Fox-15- **A 'loner' demigoddess daughter of Thoth. She likes her sister, peace, quiet, and reading, but dislikes monsters, being told off, and death. She is good at reading and singing, but her fatal flaw is she is never sure of herself. Same as sister. (TeenageDream123) Head Counselor. Twin of Julie Fox.

**Sobek Cabin:**

**Salvatore Johnson-17- **A strong demigod son of Sobek. He likes crocodiles, water and swimming, but dislikes pollution, and crocodile hunters. He is good at swordplay and fighting but his fatal flaw is he is too full of himself. He wears a black leather jacket, combat boots, jeans, and a green muscle shirt. Head Counselor.

**Nut Cabin:**

_Honorary_

**Isis Cabin:**

**Carter Richardson-15- **a kind and brave demigod son of Isis. He likes girls, the hospital, and swimming but dislikes death, cancer, and the underworld. He is good at sword fighting and he has a lot of stamina but his fatal flaw is he freezes up when he sees someone slaughtered mercilessly. He wears jeans and a white t-shirt with the red cross symbol.(Kronossucks0909) Head Counselor

**Calia Lee-12-** an aloof demigoddess daughter of Isis. She likes nightime, rock music, glee, and cities but dislikes girly girls, pop music, bullies, discrimination and stereotypes. She is good at using fire, reading hieroglyphs, writing, and hiding but her fatal flaw is she is too sure of herself. She wears white t-shirt, jeans, black vans, and grey baseball cap.(Broadway4eva)

**Nephthys Cabin:**

**Maria Barahona-15-** a kind and beautiful demigoddess daughter of Nephthys. She likes

Black, blue, and animals, and she is good at divining and fighting. Her fatal flaw is she is distrusting. She wears combat boots, jeans, t-shirts, leather jackets, and a black cap.(owlinthesea) Head Counselor

**Hathor Cabin:**

**Misty Hathorn-16- ** an extremely feisty demigoddess daughter of Hathor. She likes dancing, matchmaking, making amulets, surfing, and her cowboy boots but dislikes cold weather, mean girls, lipstick, and being turned down. She is good at amulet making, matchmaking, thinking on her feet, and using a staff but her fatal flaw is she is very reckless. She wears white short shorts, tribal print tank top, feather necklace, and cowboy boots. (wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch)

**Mateo Hathorn-16- **A quiet demigod son of Hathor. He likes reading guitar, geeky stuff, and magic but dislikes scorpions, when someone gets hurt, and fighting when it isn't necessary. He is good at air magic, playing guitar, reading, and TV trivia but his fatal is he is too overprotective. He wears cargo shorts and a shirt with a geeky saying.(wrinkadinkdonkthedemigodwitch) Head Counselor.

**Sekhmet Cabin:**

**Sophia Cooper-**15- a sweet but devilish demigoddess daughter of Sekhmet/Hathor. She likes the sun, music, dancing, and teaching bullies a lesson but she dislikes the dark, messing up, the sight of blood, and guilt. She is good at music and dancing, but her fatal flaw is her temper. She wears yellow camp t-shirt, jean shorts, and shoes that are yellow and have red and orange on them like the sun. (MorganGrimm) Head Counselor.

**Tefnut Cabin:**

**Cherie Moonflight-15-** A dreamy and aloof demigoddess daughter of Tefnut. She likes water, humidity, music, wind chimes, and magic, but dislikes when dreams keep her up at night, violence, and bullies. She is good at divining, water magic, and she is oblivious to insults, and her fatal flaw is she is afraid to hurt anybody. She wears faded jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt, and grey converse.(wrinkadinkdonkthedemigodwitch) Head Counselor.

**Serqet Cabin:**

**Janice Malloy-12-** a bipolar demigoddess daughter of Serqet. She likes chocolate, animals, friends and family, but dislikes bullies, animal cruelty, and people who judge people by how they look. She is good at animal charming, and water and earth elementaling but her fatal flaw is she is too happy. She wears a silver shirt with a scorpion printed on it, jeans, and converse. (animalcharmer11) Head

Counselor.

**Bast Cabin:**

**Isis Rhonna-17- **An outgoing demigoddess daughter of Bast. She likes cheese, cats, sparring, and helping Bast with various things, but dislikes non-believers (of cheese), and people who hate/abuse cats. She is good at fighting, healing, and being a cheese elementalist, but her fatal flaw is she will do anything for her family and friends. She wears a cream-spaghetti strap tank-top, dark green cargo shorts, and black studded combat boots. (Harley Girls RULE) Head Counselor

**Sarah Adams-15-** a kind and caring demigoddess daughter of Bast. She likes martin Beam, cats, being with friends, being outside, and fish, but dislikes dogs. She is good at fist fighting, and she can run pretty fast but her fatal flaw is she always says yes. She wears a pink tubetop with skin tight jeans. (SonofApolloX)

**Fione Hart-14- **a solitary demigoddess daughter of Bast. She likes rain, photography, and interesting keys but dislikes department stores where the air is too cold in the summer, and slush. She is good at painting, observing, and magic, but her fatal flaw is her temper. She wears a denim jacket, t-shirts, jeans, and scuffed sneakers. (IndigoTardisTurtle)

**Big House ( for Minor Demigods):**

**Ethan Krisings ( Ah-Meh minor god of underworld)-12-** sarcastic demigod son of Ah-Meh. He likes black, blue, green, sushi, and white but dislikes girly girls, pink, and red. He is good at sword fighting but his fatal flaw is greed. He wears a black shirt, a black sweater, a white base-ball cap, and jeans. (animebookfreak12)

Love List!

Martin Beam x Sarah Adams (crush)

Salvatore Johnson x Isis Rhonna (dating)

Sophia Cooper x Carter Richardson (dating)

Dante Feelo x Amber Beam (on-and-off relationship)


	2. Attack of Bobby the Baboon

**A tale about Martin Beam's first time at Camp Pharoah…**

Martin's POV

_I was in a dream. I saw a lady, and she had a vulture head. She wore a greasy, black coat that was very plush. Wait… Are those feathers? I thought. Suddenly, the creepy vulture lady started to talk._

"_Son of the Sun. You should not be alive. Don't worry though. My close friend Babi is going to take care of you. You will not live to see tomorrow if he does his job well." Then she vanished and I was left alone in an empty black void._

It was going to be a long day.

_-Line Break_-

Later at Martin's school…

"Now Mr. Beam, will you please answer my question?" My teacher Mr. Baboon (I'm not kidding, that's his real name) asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat the question?" I replied.

"Who is the Egyptian king of the gods?" He asked, "Do you know? Can you answer?" I shook my head. " Ah. Well. Do you know the answer Ms. Tiffany?" He asked some other student. "Ra."she said. "Good. Now do you think Mr. Beam could do better?" Mr. Baboon asked her. " Yes…?" She said nervously. Thankfully, the bell rang after she said that. As I was turning to leave, I heard Mr. Baboon say, "Mr. Beam, could you please stay behind? I need to have a word with you." I shrugged, and turned around and sat in my desk.

"Son of the falcon, you should not be alive. My master should never have had a child with that disgusting mortal woman. No need to worry though. I will take care of you." he said with a very raspy voice. Then, something very strange started to happen. The shape of his body was starting to look like a monkey, and hair was growing all over his body. It was all silver, and a tail was growing. I saw him tilt his head up, and out of his mouth, came a horrible noise, which sounded like barking. Suddenly 2 silver baboons crashed into the classroom.

"Who or what are you?" I shouted.

"I am Babi, the god of wild baboons," he said. " Bobby?" I questioned. "Now you shall die, falcon child!" He roared.

Suddenly, the baboons attacked. Instinctively, I said 'Heqat' and in my hand was a golden hook-sword. One of the baboons experimentally tried to bite me, and I swung my sword and it evaporated into sand. The other one didn't look to eager to attack, until Babi said, "Now fool!" and it charged. I stabbed it in between the eyes, and it evaporated too. Babi roared, and just as he was about to charge, I heard a humming behind me, and I turned around. It was a doorway, and it was made of swirling sand.. A few kids came out of it and attacked Babi with boomerangs that were shooting beams of light. I didn't see how that would help, but it apparently hurt Babi. He roared and jumped out of the classroom. One of the kids looked at me, and I did the only thing I could think of.

I fainted.

**A.N.- If you want to know anything about Camp Pharoah, P.M. me, and I will tell you more about it.**


	3. Martin's First Time

Martin's POV

When I woke up, I was in a strange place with a strange lady with catlike eyes and a boy wearing a red cross t-shirt staring at me. I didn't think they knew I was awake because they were talking about me.

"Carter, is he going to be alright?" the cat lady asked worriedly.

"I think he is, because he didn't really suffer any wounds from Babi's attack." The boy said. _There's that name again. Babi. Who was he? What was he? _I thought. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Amber running up squealing.

"Martin! You're alive! You should see this place! It's so amazing!" she squealed. After that I just tuned her out. Pretty soon cat lady came over to see what the commotion was.

"Greetings, Martin. I am Bast. Welcome to Camp Pharoah." she said.

" Bast? As in the Egyptian goddess of cats?" I said, "the Egyptian gods aren't real!"

"Oh they are very real, Martin. One of them was your father." She said, but it sounded as if she was getting mad. Well, I guess no one likes to get called un-real.

"Really? Then who is it?" I asked. I was getting pretty mad too, because my mother said that my dad had to leave on important business.

"No one knows. Hopefully you'll get claimed soon. We need to assign you a guide. You'll stay in the Big House until we know who your father is. Now who will be your guide…? Oh, Cora! Could you please come and show Martin around?" Bast said.

"Fine." she said, although she didn't look to happy about it.

"Who is your dad?" I asked her.

She straightened. "Shu. God of air and wind. Now let's start at the big house." We walked over to a 4-story house, that was golden, and had statues of all the main Egyptian gods around it. We kept walking and we started to look at the cabins. They were all the size of a normal house, and I bet if we looked inside, there would be a bathroom, some bedrooms, and a living room.** (A.N. that is what's in the cabins! The cabins get a new bedroom anytime they get a new camper!)** There was a cabin that was on an island in the middle of a stream, and in the moat, there were live crocodiles. Another one looked like a normal house, except that it was a gray-ish blue-ish, and it was raining only on top of it. In the center of all the cabins, was a cabin that was huge! It was golden, and it was the biggest of all of them. It had falcons flying around it, and I was sad when Cora pulled me away. We kept walking, and Cora showed me the lake, Ramses River, and the terrain, where every month, when we had the war games, it changed to a different type of terrain. Usually it was a forest, though. She showed me the training grounds, which was an area of ground the size of a football field where we had training.

"Cora?" I asked. "What's in the big golden cabin?"

"Oh. That's the Ra cabin. No one lives there. Ra doesn't have any kids. So your dad's the god, right? Maybe you're an Anubis or Horus kid. Maybe that'll help." She answered, "Now we have to go find out what kind of magic you're good at. Now lets go meet Julie Fox. They'll help us figure out the type of magic you're good at. They're children of Thoth, the god of magic, so it should be easy."

-Line Break-

Julie's POV

I was seriously hating this kid. It's bad enough that we have to help him, but he isn't a healer, or a necromancer, or a combat magician. "After that… epic fail, we are now going to try animal charming. Oh, and by the way, Martin. Don't ever try combat magic again, 'cause now the Osiris kids are going to have to sleep in the big house until their cabin is repaired." I said. He shrugged. "Let's get this thing going!"

A while later…

He was pretty good at animal charming. So far he had charmed a baboon to do his laundry, a hawk to attack a child of Sobek, and now he was charming a crocodile. "I'm doing it! It's so easy! But I really don't think this is what my magician type is. Can we try something else?" He said. "Fine, after you charm This cobra." I said. "C-c-c-obra?" He shivered. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little snake?" I asked. "No. It's just a feeling like I should hate it, and it should hate me. Can we please do fire elementalist? I have a feeling I will be good at it!" He retorted. "Fine just take your staff point it at that target and…" I stopped because he just shot a huge blast of fire and it burnt the target and the surrounding area to a crisp. "I think I've found my type of magic." He said.

**(A.N. The ones I listed are the main ones. there are a bunch of random people. They aren't mentioned very much. They are just mentioned as child of Sobek or child of Isis or Child of Shu, etc.)**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Claimed!

**Martin's POV**

A bell rang, so now Cora, Julie, and I are walking towards the dining pavilion. It was huge, and it overlooked the lake. There I saw a bunch of kids, and Cora started to point a few out to me.

"There's Isis Rhonna. You'll probably see her a lot, since she helps her mom with camp stuff. And there's Maxwell Engles! He's the counselor for the Set cabin. There's Luna Myers, and if she asks you to gamble, say no. She always wins. There's Sarah Adams, and she's a daughter of Bast" After she said that, I tuned her out because I was too busy staring at Sarah. She was seriously beautiful. Her hair was light brown, but it had golden streaks, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She wore a pink tubetop and skin tight jeans. She caught me staring and decided to come walk over.

**Sarah's POV**

"Hi. Cora. I think I can take it from here." I said.

"Whatever." Cora replied and ran off to join her best friend Jada Xavy, who is a daughter of Osiris.

"So. Get claimed yet?" I asked.

"No. I haven't" He replied.

"What did he call you… Falcon child? And your dad is the god?" I asked. He nodded. "That almost definitely means that your dad is Horus. Although, you don't act like most Horus campers. Besides Benjamin, most of them are arrogant and self centered. But… anyways, do you need a table to sit at? You can come sit with me and my friends Maria Barahona and Benjamin Freeman." I told him. When we got over there Benjamin said, "Hi. I'm Benjamin Freeman, but you can call me Ben or BJ." and Maria said, "And I'm Maria Barahona, but most people call me Mary or Mar."

"Cool. Hi BJ. Hi Mar. Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. But suddenly, he doubled over, grabbing his head. When he straightened up, he had a falcon head, with the crown of Ra on top. I looked over, and saw that Amber had the same animal head.

Bast stood up, and solemnly said, "Hail Martin and Amber Beam, children of Ra, god of the sun, and king of the gods."

-Line Break-

**Amber's POV**

Okay, so right after I got myself settled into the big house, I'm pulled out of that to go live in a big golden cabin. That wasn't necessarily the bad part because inside was everything a teenager likes! I had a walk in closet, that magically had all my favorite clothes in it, and my room was all yellow, which was my favorite color, and my bed, wow my bed was amazing! It was huge and when I got in it to lay down, it was so soft! It had pink comforters too, which were exactly like the ones I had in my room back home. When I went downstairs to the living room, it had a flat-screen TV, so many game-systems, and it had glowing servant lights! I went outside and walked around, trying to find my new friends Peyton and Bella. As I passed other campers they all bowed to me. I found Peyton and Bella sitting by the lake. When they saw me, they stood up and bowed.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I asked them, and I probably sounded frustrated, because I was. "Amber, seriously? Your dad is the king of the gods! We have too!" Peyton said.

"Your dad was king for a while. Why don't people bow to you? Or the Horus kids! Why aren't people bowing to them?" I asked, getting pretty angry. "Because your dad was the first king, and Horus and Osiris came after him." Bella said. "Whatever." I said angrily, while I stormed off. I ran and hid in the terrain, which today was a forest. I sat down and started crying. Suddenly, I heard a branch snap and I jerked my head up. "Who's there?" I asked, and a boy came out from behind a tree. I recognized him. He was Dante Feelo, the boy who gave me my tour and who I thought was hot. He helped me realize that I was an animal charmer, not a fire elementalist. Then, he spoke, "Hey Amber. Are you okay?"

"What's it too you?" I asked, which in hindsight, may have seemed rather rude, "How'd you even know I was out here?"

"I saw you storm off." he answered, "And it's almost curfew, and Martin was getting worried." He helped me up and we started walking back towards camp. "You know, there's this nice little spot in the mountain terrain that has a nice view of camp, and I was wondering, maybe next time it's on mountain terrain, maybe we could have a picnic there?" He asked me. I was probably grinning stupidly but I said, "Sure! I mean, that would be really nice, Dante."

**A.N. Sorry if you think it's too short, and if you have any complaints about your character not getting in, save them. It's the third real chapter, and everyone I mentioned in Roll Call will be in. Some people may not have POV's but they will still be mentioned and talked too.**


	5. War Games Part 1

**A tale of the War Games…**

**Callia's POV**

Before we go on, a word about the war games. It is the Capture-the-Flag of Camp Pharoah. In this game there are two teams. The objective is to either get the enemies statue from the other team's base, or too get all of the other team out. To do this, you must either put them in jail, or you have too knock them too the ground with magic or your weapons. The war games are played in the terrain, which once every month, when we play the war games, the terrain switches to different terrains. The terrains include Desert, Forest, River, Coast, Mountain, Cave, or Ruins. This month the teams were Ra, Isis, Osiris, Tefnut, Thoth, Anubis, Bast, and Serqet, against Sobek, Horus, Set, Sekhmet, Nephthys, Shu, Khons, Hathor, and the minor demigods. The Ra Team was going to be called the Falcons, since the Ra cabin was leading it, and the Sekhmet Team was going to be called the lions, since the Sekhmet cabin was leading it. So, the Falcons will have a falcon statue, and the lions will have a lion statue. Now, onto the story.

After Dinner on Thursday, Bast stood up and said, "Good evening, demigods. As most of you know, tomorrow, we are having are monthly War Games. This month, I am going to do something special. I am going to let you, the campers, decide which terrain it will be." I heard "Desert!" from the Set, Sekhmet, and Serqet cabins, "Ruins!" from the Hathor, Ra, Isis and Thoth cabins, "Mountain!" from the Khons, and Shu cabins, "Cave!" from the Anubis, and Osiris cabins, along with the minor demigods. I also heard "Coast!" from the Tefnut cabin, "River!" from the Sobek and Nephthys cabins, and "Forest!" from the Bast and Horus cabins.

"Wow! Since you demigods can't agree on anything, I am going to draw from a hat. And the terrain will be… Desert! Now, who wants the eastern side of the desert, which is very rocky, and who wants the western side, which is straight and plain?" The Lions decided that they wanted the western side, so we got stuck with the eastern side. On our side, we got the Isis and Thoth kids to build us a base using earth magic, and the Serqet kids to enchant scorpions to guard our statue.

"Now, we are going to send the Bast cabin, since they're so fast and athletic, out as decoys to lead the lions away from their base, whatever it may be. Next, the Tefnut campers will provide mist cover for the campers going to retrieve the satue. Then, we will send the campers who can turn themselves into birds, like the Ra campers, The Isis campers, and the Thoth campers to pick up the flag in the mist cover. Meanwhile, the Anubis, Osiris, and Serqet campers will protect the statue." I heard Martin Beam tell everyone. Little did we know, It was not going to happen like that…

**Benjamin's POV**

So, the amazing Lions (Yeah, I know that wasn't our name, but we were amazing!) had an invisible base, right in the middle of nowhere, thanks to Cora and the other Shu campers. Suddenly, Sophia Cooper started to explain the plan. "We are going to go with an aggressive approach. We are going to send the Horus campers in first, since their dad is the god of war. Then, we will send the Set and Sekhmet campers in, doing a little of there Desert Magic action, which will clear a gap for hopefully attentive Hathor campers to retrieve the statue. The Nephthys and Sobek campers will guard the statue. Any questions?"

"Do I have to retrieve the statue? Can't I just stay here and do my nails or something?" Misty Hathorn, a daughter of Hathor, whined.

"Yes you do. Anything else?" Sophia answered.

"What about the Khons campers? What are we supposed to do?" Luna Myers asked.

"Oh. Dang it. I forgot about them. Uuuummm… you guys can help the Horus campers or something." Sophia said, "Now we go to war!"

"Yeah!" Was all I could hear as we started to cheer.

**Amber's POV**

5 minutes after Tefnut kids got to work and the Bast children left, Callia, Julie, Bella, Martin, Carter, Scott, and I turned ourselves into birds. The plan was to send Martin and I, since we were falcons, and the fastest flyers, in first. Then Carter and Callia, and finally Scott, Julie, and Bella. I could see little skirmishes like Sophia Cooper and other Sekhmet campers chasing Sarah, Isis, and Fione, I saw Janice Malloy fighting Ethan Krisings, and finally I got too tired and turned back into a human and fell. When I hit the ground, I rolled until I hit something. Hard. When I looked up, there was nothing there. I got up and dusted myself off. I was about to try to feel what was there, but suddenly I felt the cold, hard blade of a sword against my neck. "Where Do you think you're going?"

**A.N.- Ooohhh. Cliffhanger. If you have any ideas for future adventures featuring your character, pm me and I will try to get them in.**


	6. War Games prt2 plus some questions!

**Amber's POV**

_Flashback… _

_When I looked up, nothing was there. I got up and dusted myself off. I was about to try and feel what was there, but suddenly I felt the cold, hard blade of a sword against my neck. "Where do you think your going?"_

_End Flashback…_

'Got to get away, got to get away,' was all I thought when I felt that blade on my neck. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. So, I stepped on his foot, and elbowed him, which caused him to let go. Then, without looking at who it was, I kicked him in the soft spot. I heard a squeak, very high by the way, and finally decided to look up.

"Dante?" I shrieked

"'Sup." he said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the other Set campers? You should be trying to get our statue!" I said.

"I'm jail keeper! I was going to bring you to jail." He said, his voice still really high.

"I am so sorry Dante, you could've" I started to say, but then he pointed his two black swords at me. "You're still coming to jail, Amber."

He started to march me into his base, and without him noticing, I waved my wand and said a spell. Suddenly a bunch of snakes appeared and surrounded Dante. "Later." I said. I started to head towards the exit, and suddenly I heard cheering. 'What was that?' I wondered.

**Luna's POV**

I was fighting Peyton Kabra, who I didn't really like. She summoned some skeletons, since she was a necromancer. Since I was an animal charmer that specialized in nightingales, I summoned some nightingales.

"Ha! What are those puny little birds going to do against my amazing skeletons? They're so much better than those tiny birds!" She taunted. I got pretty mad, and I guess the nightingales did what they thought they wanted me to do. They flew right past the skeletons and attacked Peyton. She lost her concentration, and the skeletons disappeared. "See you later, loser." I said, and ran off to find their statue. I ran through their base and finally found the statue. It was on a big pedestal, in the middle of the room. "Wow. Obvious much?" I muttered to myself. I ran to grab it, and just as I was grabbing it, a serpopard came out from behind the pedastal and hissed at me. Just as I was about to fight, my crescent moon earrings began to glow, and they shot a silver beam of light which turned the serpopard to sand. "Thanks dad." I muttered. Then I started to run. I ran all the way past Peyton Kabra, who was still shrieking because my nightingales were trying to claw her eyes out. I ran all the way across the desert, into our invisible base, ran right past Dante, who was yelling, "Help!" I ran right into our pedastal room, and placed their statue right next to mine. I walked out of the base, triumphant, to cheers. "Thank you, thank you." I said, probably grinning stupidly. I heard Mateo Hathorn yell, "You rock Luna!" I was very pleased with myself. I knew I would go to bed happy, if I wasn't tricking new kids into gambling with me all night. I walked over to my best friend Julie and she said, "Wait to go, Luna! You did amazing!" "It was nothing," I replied.

-Line Break-

**Carter's POV**

"Hey Carter! Jealous that my team beat yours? We are so amazing!" I heard my girlfriend Sophia say.

"Seriously? Do you have to rub it in?" I asked.

"Yes! Duh, why wouldn't I?" She answered me.

"Because one amazing boyfriend was going to ask you to the Valentine's Dance?**(A.N. in the story it's February 12****th****)**" I said, smiling.

"Hhhhmmmm… I don't know…" She said.

"What? Did someone already ask you? I bet it was that Mateo Hathorn guy, wasn't it?" He asked angrily.

"Haha no. I was kidding. I will go with you." She said, laughing. I went up and hugged her, and she pecked me on the cheek.

**Dante's POV**

I started to write a note. The note said:

_Dear Amber,_

_I was wondering, since we've gone out a few times, I have 2 questions._

_1: will you be my girlfriend?_

_2: will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?_

_Write yes or no for both of them._

_Sincerely,_

_Dante_

After I was done writing it, I knocked on the Ra cabin door and left it there. Then I ran back to the Set cabin and waited. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the Set cabin door. I went and opened it, and found Amber there, and I heard her softly say, "Yes to both of them." I laughed and hugged her, and she kissed me. Not a peck on the lips, a real kiss! I was so happy that I went to bed smiling.

**Salvatore's POV**

I walked up behind my girlfriend Isis Rhonna and said, "Guess who?"

"Duh. It's you, Salvatore. Anyone can tell that!" She said.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, confused.

"You know how I help my mom a lot? Well, I memorized everyone at camp's voices, in case they did what you just did," she replied. I grabbed her hand and we went on a walk.

"So Isa, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." I asked her, obviously nervous.

"I'm going with you. I thought you already knew that. You're my boyfriend. Who else would I go with?" She said.

"Yes!" I said. She laughed and gave me a hug.

**Martin's POV**

Sarah and I were training at the training grounds. "So, I heard there's a dance coming up," I said.

"Yeah. What about them?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would-" I started to say before she knocked me to the ground. She helped me up, winked at me and said,

"See you at the dance?"

"Uuummm… sure," I said nonchalantly, but inside I was screaming with joy.

"Pick me up at 7:00." She said, before turning around and walking away.\

**A.N.- Wow. There are going to be more couples at the dance, but those were just more important ones. Still open to ideas for adventures that the characters will go through.**


	7. The Beginning of a War

**Misty's POV**

I was starting to work on matching up new couples all over camp! I was working on getting my brother, Mateo, with this girl in the Nephthys cabin, Maria. So far, it had worked! I had gotten him to ask her to the Valentines Dance! Other couples I had started to work on were Martin and Sarah, Ben and Cherie, and Katie Knapp from the Set cabin and Scott Maguire from the Thoth cabin. Katie and Scott hadn't been working too well, though. Couples I liked were Sophia and Carter, Dante and Amber, and Salvatore and Isis. Now on to the story of the preparations for the dance.

We had the Thoth and Hathor cabins working on decorations for the dance. Secretly, the Khons cabin was having a party on the same night of the dance, because Bast would be too busy to notice, since she was chaperoning the dance. It was so beautiful in the ballroom, where we host parties and such. I kind'ave felt bad for my half brothers and sisters that didn't get a date, since Bast made them supply the music for the party. The day of the dance, I decided to show all the girls that were going to the dance the Hathor cabin's secret underground closets.

"Come on!" I whispered to them all.

"Misty? Are you okay? Why would you bring us to your cabin?" Cherie asked me.

"Because I'm going to show you the underground closets, like I told you, nimrod." I told her. She just shrugged it off like she didn't care about what I said. I opened a door and climbed down the ladder. "Well? Are you coming?" I asked. When we got down there, I saw all of their mouth's drop open in disbelief.

"What…? How?" Isis asked.

"When this camp was built, Bast decided to put something special under each cabin. The Horus cabin has a training area under their's, the Bast cabin has a cat room, the Thoth cabin has a library, and the Isis cabin has a magic training facility," I told her. "Now ladies, pick out your dresses!"

After a few hours of searching we had all found our dresses. I had a floor length red dress with one strap, and if I do say so myself, I looked hot! Amber had a yellow strapless floor length dress, and Sophia had a purple strapless tulle gown. Cherie had a blue short prom dress and Maria had a strapless dark blue floor length dress. Isis had a black strapless floor length dress, and Sarah had a strapless gold floor length dress. We did each other's hair and Amber, Maria, and I had made ours curly, while Isis had hers straight. Cherie, Sophia, and Sarah had just brushed it and left it the way they normally had it.

**Mateo's POV**

I had already showed the boys the Hathor cabins underground closets. In the end, we all had chosen to wear tuxedos. I had chosen a midnight blue one, with a midnight blue tie. I figured since her mother is the goddess of rivers and sleep, I might as well have one that might have meaning. Ben had a simple black tux with a golden tie, while Salvatore had a black one also, but he had a green tie. Misty's date, I think his name was Joseph or something, had a baby blue tux with no tie. Martin had a simple black tux and a golden tie, which I think made Ben pretty mad. Dante had a black tux with a deep red tie, and Carter had a black tux with a purple tie. When it came time to pick up our dates, we walked up from the underground closet to each of our date's cabins. We said our goodbye's and walked away. I walked towards the Nephthys cabin to pick up Maria. The Nephthys cabin was a midnight blue ranch style house on an island in the middle of a small pond. I walked across the bridge to get Maria, and when she opened the door, I may have drooled just a tiny bit. She was beautiful, with her curly hair, and her midnight blue dress. In other words, she was breathtaking.

"Hello? Mateo? Are you there? Earth to Mateo!" someone said. With a start, I realized it was Maria.

"Oh. Sorry. Zoned out. Let's go!" I said.

As we walked to the ballroom, I saw Dante, and he mouthed, 'Way too go!' and kept walking. We entered the ballroom, and just then, the Hathor cabin decided to play a slow song. We danced, and it was really romantic. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and just then, a part of the roof fell in.

**Janice's POV**

I was talking to my friends Callia and Ace at the Khons party, when we heard a crash.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out!" I replied. We ran outside and saw that the ballroom was being attacked by a giant snake with wings. I heard screams and started to run over there.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get killed?" Callia screamed at me.

"We've got to help them!" I shouted back to her. I kept running and saw that the campers at the dance were fighting. Amber was summoning snakes to fight the monster, but it didn't have much effect. Misty was using amulets she made, and Mateo was using wind to blast it. Martin was blasting fire, and Sarah was using her knuckle claws. Ben was encased in a Horus combat avatar, and Dante was encased in a red combat avatar with a set animal head. All the other campers at the dance were using their special magic, when I heard a scream. I turned around to see Maria get knocked aside by the thing's tail, and she went flying. She landed on the rocks, and anyone could see she was unconscious. Mateo summoned a tornado that blasted the giant snake. Sarah jumped on top of the snake creature's head and scratched at it's eyes with her knuckle claws. Benjamin threw his combat avatar's khopesh, while Martin threw his own. After all those incredibly powerful attacks, we saw that the creature had dissolved into sand. Mateo, Sarah, Ben and Martin ran over to check on Maria. As I was kicking around in the rubble of what had once been the ballroom, I saw a snake statue. It was red, and it had a lot of strange hieroglyphs on it. I decided to show it to Bast and the council.

**Later that night…**

After I had finished showing it to the council, I saw Carter jump up.

"What is this? What does it mean? Is there something you're not telling us Bast?" he asked.

"This is Apep, or Apophis, as the Greeks translated his name. This means that Apep wants war, and that is what we shall give him," Bast told the council.


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**This is an Author's Note. Not a real chapter. Sorry people! Anyways, I need ideas for a quest. Also, I need people to submit reasons for your person to go on a quest. I will pick the 6 people that have the best reasons to go. There is 7 people going on a quest, but Martin is one of them. Anyways, here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Reason for going on quest:**

**Short Personality Description:**

**Also, I need some prophecy ideas. In the next chapter I will introduce the 6 people that go along with Martin to recover the Crook and Flail of Ra, which Apophis stole, and also to find a way to stop Apophis.**


	9. Starting a Quest

**Martin's POV**

"But Bast," I said, "Were going to need a quest for this. We need a prophecy. We can't just leave!"

"Ok then. Since it seems like you want to go on this quest, you and the other councilors will get a prophecy from the Thoth statue." Bast told me. All the other councilors walked over with me to the Thoth statue. Suddenly a purple mist came out of it's bird beak. I saw Thoth's human form speaking to me in the mist, and it said,

_**Seven shall be chosen by Crow and Dove**_

_**The half-blood's of Sun, Wisdom, Desert, Magic, Cat, War, and Scorpion**_

_**Shall rescue the King's symbol**_

_**Only to lose one to death by eternal evil**_

_**They shall meet Death and Life**_

_**After feeling the pain of Strife**_

_**He will grant them Answers**_

_**Only to hope for an end to these Disasters.**_

"Martin? Are you okay?" Carter asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I told him.

"Well you kind of blacked out there. You were just staring into space." he answered.

"Now Martin, what was the prophecy?" Bast asked me. I told them all of the prophecy, and Bast said,

"Well, the first two lines are obvious. 'Seven shall be chosen by Dove and Crow' means that seven people who see a dove and crow appear in front of them are going on a quest. The second line means that the seven will be from the Ra, Thoth, Set, Isis, Bast, Horus, and Serqet cabins. 'Shall rescue the King's Symbol' means you will rescue the Crook and Flail, which was stolen from Ra a few days ago. 'Only to lose one to death by eternal evil' mean Apophis will kill one of you. The rest I do not understand. Now go to your cabins!" I did as she said and went to my cabin, and sitting on my bedpost was a crow and a dove. I guess I'm going, I thought.

**Sabina's POV**

I was only rescued and claimed a few days ago, and there's already a prophecy! I hope I'm going on it, I thought before walking into the Isis cabin. I saw my half-sister Callia and my half-brother Carter staring at something.

"What is it guys?" I asked them, "Did Jada put a cobra in your bed again?"

"No. It's the Crow. But where's the dove?" Callia told me.

I turned around. "There it is!" I shouted. The dove was walking into the cabin.

"Well, Sabina, I guess you're going on the quest. You're the magic child in the prophecy." Carter told me. I ran over to the Big House to tell Bast I was going on the quest, when I saw Martin talking to Bast. I crept closer, and I overheard what they were talking about.

"But Bast, someone's going to die! Maybe we should let the gods handle it." Martin said. Bast held up her hand. "We will not talk about someone dying, but we are going to take the quest. I don't like it either, but if you don't accept the quest, then Amber will have to. Do you really want her to have a chance at dying?"

Martin paled. "No! I'm going to go. I, Martin Beam, accept the quest."

I jumped up from behind my hiding spot. "I do too. I, Sabina Li, accept the quest."

**Julie's POV**

Even though I didn't really like Martin, I knew that I was going to be on this quest. I started to walk around the lake with Bella, my twin sister, when suddenly I heard a loud cawing sound and I turned around to see a large black crow. I turned around, and saw Bella staring at a snow white dove.

"Since we both saw one of them, whose going to go on the quest?" Bella asked me.

"I am," I told her, "This is what I want to do. I am going on this quest!"

"But…" Bella started.

"Bella, save it. I'm going on this quest and your not." I told her harshly. After I said that she turned around and ran off, with tears in her eyes. I ran to Bast and said, "I have seen the Dove and Crow, and I, Julie Fox, accept the quest!"

"Good. Now wait hear with Martin and Sabina while we wait for the other demigods on the quest." Bast told me.

**Sarah's POV**

I was walking around trying to look for my new boyfriend, Martin, when I saw him standing with Julie and that new girl, Sabina.

"Hey Martin! What are you doing? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, us three are the first on the quest, and were waiting for the others." he told me. All of a sudden, I felt something resting on both of my shoulders. I looked and saw a crow on one shoulder, and a dove on the other. I walked up to my mother, Bast, and said, "I, Sarah Adams, accept the quest!"

"Great!" I heard Martin say.

Then I heard Sabina say, "While were on the quest, I'm keeping an eye on both of you. No being alone together, especially in closets. Got it?" Martin and I both blushed and nodded our heads.

"Anyways Sarah, stay here with Martin, Sabina, and Julie while we wait for the other kids." Bast said to me.

"Yes, mom." I answered back.

**Benjamin's POV**

I was hanging out with Dante when we both suddenly saw a midnight black crow and a snow white dove. We both wanted to go, since we didn't know who the people going on the quest were, and there was a Set and a Horus child going. Eventually I convinced him to stay behind to be with Amber, who was his girlfriend. I ran off to Bast and when I finally caught up to her, she was with Martin, Sarah, Julie, and Sabina. I said, "Hey why are you guys here? Anyways… I have seen the Crow and Dove and I, Benjamin Freeman, accept the quest!"

"What we're doing here, is we are going on the quest, same as you. Now if you don't like it, you can wait for a different quest. You probably won't get to do that though, since this is the first quest in 30 years." Julie said.

"Fine… Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Two of my best friends are on it. They are Sarah and Martin" I told her.

Bast suddenly said to me, "Wait here with them, and there are two people left. They are going to be from the Set and Serqet cabins.

**Katie's POV**

I have been waiting for a quest my entire life, and suddenly one comes, and one of the people that get to go on the quest has to be from my cabin! I really hope it's me, I thought. I went to my room in the Set cabin and started to look through Egyptian mythology books, so I would be prepared if I was chosen. I looked up to see a dove andd a crow. I jumped up and said, "Yes! It's me! It's me! I better go tell Bast." I ran outside and to the Big house and went to her office to see Martin, Sabina, Julie, Sarah and Benjamin sitting there.

"Bast! I'm going on the quest! I saw the Dove and crow! I, Katie Knapp, accept the quest!" I shouted, all the while jumping up and down.

"Great. Now, just wait here with everybody else while we wait for the Serqet kid." Bast told me.

**Janice's POV**

I'm the only one in the Serqet cabin, so it must be me. It had to be me. I decided to take a walk around the camp. I walked all over, but I couldn't find a single thing. I started to give up, and I ran to the Serqet cabin, which was a light red, and had scorpions all around it. It also was a suburban style house, with a cage on the side for scorpions. I never put my pet scorpion, Stinger, in there because he hates cages. I flopped down on my bed and said,

"Stinger! I haven't seen the Dove or the Crow! Am I not going on the quest?" I looked up to see Stinger trying to sting a dove, while a crow was pecking at stinger. I shooed them away, then realized they were the Dove and Crow and ran to Bast. "I, Janice Malloy, accept the quest!"

"Good. Now we have all the children who are going on the quest." Bast told us.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sabina asked.

"Take a guess. What was the center of chaos in Egyptian mythology?" Bast asked us.

"A desert?" Julie said.

"Yes, now what state has a big desert?" Bast said.

"Arizona?" Katie said.

"Good. Now, capital of Arizona?" Bast asked.

"Phoenix!" Sarah said.

"Good. So you will go to Phoenix to retrieve the Crook and Flail, and also to find a way to defeat Apophis. I think there is a minor god who knows a way. His name is Heka, and he is a minor god of magic. I don't know where he is, and you'll have to gather clues along the way." Bast told everyone.

"How are we supposed to get around? We can't use portals, because we would attract the attention of Apophis. So… how?" Katie asked.

"You'll take the griffins*. We can only spare four, so Sarah and Martin on one, Katie and Julie on one, Sabina and Janie on one, and then Ben on his own. Pick which ones you would like." Bast said. After a few minutes of picking, Sarah and Martin had Flame, a male, who was fast and strong, Ben picked one named Hammer, a male, who was strong as well as smart. Sabina and Janie picked one named Ace, a female, who was fast and smart, and Katie and Julie picked one named Rain, who was smart and fast. We all boarded them and started to fly off.

**A.N. Quick Recap-**

**Quest Characters**

**Martin Beam- Son of Ra**

**Julie Fox- Daughter of Thoth**

**Katie Knapp- Daughter of Set**

**Sabina Li- Daughter of Isis**

**Sarah Adams- Daughter of Bast**

**Benjamin Freeman- Son of Horus**

**Janie Malloy- Daughter of Serqet**

**Now if you're upset your character didn't get onto this quest, there is going to be more. I will try to get everyone who gave a review like that onto a quest.**

***The griffins are the pegasi of Camp Pharoah.**


	10. The Warriors of Horus

**Ben's POV**

Now that we had finally started the quest, I decided to get a better look at what everybody was doing. Everybody was doing something different. Martin and Sarah were snuggling, Julie was reading a book, Sabina was glaring at Martin and Sarah, Katie was messing with Janie by using storm magic to almost knock her off the griffin, and Janie was yelling at her. Suddenly, I heard someone say, _Lord, why do you put up with these inferior creatures?_

"Who said that?" I said aloud.

"What are you talking about Ben? No one said anything, besides Janie, and she's yelling at Katie." Sarah told me.

_I did lord. It is me, Hammer._

I looked down at Hammer and thought, _How can you talk to me? And why do you think my friends are inferior creatures?_

He replied by telling me, _Griffins are the sacred animals of Horus. They are inferior beasts because they are not related to Horus in any way, shape, or form. _

Then I thought back, _Oh. Well we are done talking. Don't call my friends inferior. _

All of a sudden, I felt Hammer lurch forward, and then he began to fall. I saw all the other griffins falling, too. All I remember is falling, and then having a strange person catch me. He was very strong, and he was wearing a golden ninja-like costume, and he had silver bracelets. Then, I fainted.

-Line Break-

When I woke up, I could hear the ninjas talking about us. I looked up, and saw that the one who caught me was the only one wearing a golden ninja costume. The rest were wearing Silver ninja costumes.

"Who are you people? Why did you rescue us?" I asked.

"Be grateful. We could've let you fall." I heard one mumble.

The golden one stood up. "Silence, Kai. We are the Warriors of Horus, and your father asked us too," he said, "I am Zane West. I am the Captain of the Warriors of Horus. Your father has commanded that I join you on your quest."

**Back at Camp…**

**Ace's POV**

I was at magic class, when suddenly some boys jumped out of the woods and into the middle of our class. I looked at the one standing next to me, and said,

"Hey. What's your name?"

"I am Kai Archer. I am a demigod, like you, but I am part of the warriors of Horus, and my mother doesn't have a cabin here. Her name is Satet, and she is the goddess of Archery and Hunting. We are here by request of our Captain. We are here to protect you during the impending war." Kai told me, and I couldn't stop staring at him. He was hot! He had short black hair, and he was very tanned and muscled. His eyes were silver, and they made me want to stay and stare in them forever. Suddenly I heard someone say,

"What war?" It was Fione Hart, who was a daughter of Bast.

"The war that is starting between Ma'at and Isfet. Rather, Order and Chaos. The warriors of Horus have been watching Apophis for the past few months, and we have decided that the most likely place he will attack is here, so we are here to make sure that this camp is not destroyed." Kai told everyone.

"On that happy note, I have an announcement. Everyone that is in camp right now will be staying a week in the terrain, which will be changing every day. There will be three people to a group, now go pick your groups." Bast said.

"I call Kai!" Peyton and I yelled in unison. We glared at each other and Kai walked up and said,

"Girls! There are three people in a group, so we it can be the three of us in one group!" In the end, the groups were Amber, Dante, and Luna; Peyton, Kai, and I; Cora, Jada, and Fione; Ethan, Callia, and Scott; Salvatore, Isis, and Max; Mateo, Misty, and Maria; and then since there were four people left, Carter, Sophia, Cherie, and Bella.

"Now! Since we have to choose the terrain for tomorrow, I will roll a die. The terrain is going to be… Jungle!" Bast told everyone.

**A.N.- My personal question of the day, who should get Kai? Peyton or Ace?**


	11. A Dream From Anubis

**Amelia's POV**

When Zane took off his hood, my heart stopped. He looked regal, like he was a prince or something. He had Egyptian-looking skin, but it was covered in scars. He had black hair, and then he caught me looking, and he smiled! He actually smiled! Then he turned away from me and we kept walking through the everglades. We walked for hours and finally got out of the everglades thanks to Zane's tracking. I heard Zane murmur, "Mother was here." I ran up to him and asked,

"What do you mean your mother was here?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just keep walking before the sphinx finds us." He told me. Suddenly, I felt something moving around in my backpack. I opened it up and found Stinger looking up staring at me. "Stinger? You're here?" I said. Suddenly, a giant lion with the head of a man burst through the bushes, baring fangs that did not belong on a pharaoh. It lunged on top of Sabina and started to hiss and growl at her. Sarah leaped on top trying to get it off of Sabina, but it flung her off and she hit a tree and became unconscious. Martin ran to her to see if she was okay, and Katie started blasting the sphinx with storm magic. In the end, Sabina and Sarah were okay, but they had a few bruises and scrapes. We boarded a train and got as far as Texas, where we had decided that the magic god would be. We had decided that because since he knew the secret to destroy Apophis, he would be near enough to Apophis for him to blackmail Apophis, but not close enough to get hurt. We walked around Austin for hours until we found what we were looking for. A magic show by a guy named 'The Amazing Heka!'

"Ready guys?" Martin asked. We all nodded our heads and entered into the magic show.

**Back at Camp…**

**Ace's POV**

"Ok. Now, I haven't explained the rules and other things. The terrain has been stocked with monsters. You can't leave the terrain until the week is over. You must find a place to camp. Also, you must stay with your group. No leaving them," Bast told us, "Now go into the terrain with your group!" I walked over to my group where Peyton was flirting with Kai, and Kai just looked uncomfortable.

"Peyton! Leave Kai alone!" I exclaimed, running towards them.

"You're one to talk! You would do the same thing if you were alone with Kai!" Peyton yelled.

"Ladies! Stop fighting! Let's just start into the jungle." Kai told us. We did, and after a few minutes of searching, we found a nice little cave where we would hopefully be safe from monsters. When it became nightfall, and I had fallen asleep to the hiss and roar of the monsters, I had a dream.

_I was I the underworld. I looked around and saw my dad looking at me, and I looked to the behind me and saw that Peyton was here too. Anubis was in godly robes, and his head was that of a jackal. I'd seen him like this before, seeing as I'd lived with him in the underworld, but it still freaked me out._

"_Hi dad!" I said. _

"_Hello Ace. Hello Peyton." He said._

"_Why are we here?" Peyton asked._

"_Well, I have decided to grant my demigod children a new power for the impending war. I am granting you the power to bring people into the duat when ever you wish." Anubis told us._

"_Why are we going to need this?" Peyton asked._

"_So you and your friends can escape whenever you need too," Anubis said to us. "Especially during the war that is about to start. In about two weeks, after the quest children are back, and you're done with you're training in the terrain, there will be an attack. You need to rescue two demigods who may turn the tides of the battle. They are children of Sobek, and they live next to the Thames river in London, England. Now, goodbye!"_ With that Peyton and I woke up, staring at each other.

"Why…?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know but the week better hurry so we can get those two children of Sobek and train them." I told her. _I wonder who they are… _I thought.


	12. The Secret to Defeat Apophis

**Martin's POV  
><strong>As we walked into the magic show, we saw a black haired guy in a black cape doing a bunch of magic tricks. We sat through sawing a demon in half, pulling the set animal out of a hat, and much, much, more. The mortals didn't see what we did, of course. They saw sawing a man in half, and pulling a bunny out of a hat. After the show we went backstage to confront this guy. From far away, he looked absolutely normal, but up close, you could tell he was a god. We approached him from the back, where we could see 'The Amazing Heka!' written in blue sparkly words. He was holding two entwined serpents who had teeny, tiny name tags. I squinted and saw that their name tags read Hekan and Hekana. We turned him around, and saw that his eyes were a solid, bright blue. No other colors in his eyes. Just solid blue. His face was saggy and wrinkled, and I could tell he was old and tired.

I walked up to him and said, "Hey! Are you Heka, god of magic?"

He stared at me coldly. "Yes. What are you? Demon? Demigod?"

"I am a demigod, sir. I am Martin Beam, son of Ra. This is Sarah Adams, daughter of Bast, Ben Freeman, son of Horus, Julie Fox, daughter of Thoth, Katie Knapp, daughter of Set, Sabina Li, daughter of Isis, Janie Malloy, daughter of Serqet, and Zane West, son of… uummm… who is your godly parent, Zane?" I said.

"That is none of your concern." Zane said coldly.

"Alright then. What do you want?" Heka asked.

"We need to know the way to defeat Apophis, sir." Sarah said.

"Ah. That. I will need something of you, first." Heka said slyly.

"Look! I was jumped on by a sphinx, fell out of the sky, and I have been looking for you for a long time! Now tell us old man before I-" Sabina started to say, but then Janie put a hand over her mouth.

"What do you need?" Katie asked him.

"I am going to need something you value from all of you." He said. We looked at each other and then Zane stood up.

"I offer you my golden ring, which was given to me by my mother, who I will not mention to anyone." He said, and then Janie stood up. "I offer you the only chocolate I brought on this trip." Janie said. Katie then stood up and said, "I offer you the Was Septer amulet that I found." Julie stood up. "I give you the book I have been reading on this trip." Julie said. "I guess I'll give you my Ipod." Ben said nervously. "I'll give you my bracelet that says 'Ra', which is the only thing my dad ever gave me." I said, while giving him the bracelet. "I'll give you one pair of my diamond earrings!" Sarah said, and finally, Sabina stood up. "I'll give you my black earrings, old man" she said.

"Good. Now, I shall tell you the secret of defeating Apophis. And the secret is… Oh! Look! It's time for my next show! Sorry!" Heka said, and walked on stage. We waited for a few hours before he came back.

"Oh. Hello. What were we talking about?" Heka asked.

"What the Duat! How can you forget, old man?" Sabina yelled.

"What Sabina means to say is, we were talking about the secret of defeating Apophis." Julie said, while shooting glares at Sabina.

"Oh, that's right. To defeat Apophis, you must gather the most important gods symbols, and use their magic and blast Apophis with one simultaneous blast." Heka said.

"Ok. Thank you, Lord." I said.

**Cora's POV**

So I was with Fione and Jada in the terrain, which had, as of today, been turned into a mountain. Suddenly, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"Guys. There is something watching us." I said nervously. We all got our weapons ready, and then I blasted the bush with a jet of wind, and then I heard an 'ouch'. I ran behind the bush and I saw that Salvatore, Isis, and the dreamy Max were all slumped against a cliff.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry Max!" I shouted.

"What about Isis and I? I have a feeling I know why you only feel sorry for Max…" Salvatore said.

"Shut up!" I said. I could feel my face getting bright red and very hot.

"It's okay. Hey! You know what? We haven't been attacked by any monsters yet, have you?" Max asked.

"Now that you think of it, no. I haven't. I doubt that'll will last, though. There is three children of some of the gods of the Ennead*. Me, Cora, and you, Max." Jada said. All of a sudden, a giant black demon jumped out from behind a big rock, picked up Jada and threw her into a tree. It completely ignored Isis, Salvatore, and Fione and started running towards Max and I. I dove out of the way, but Max wasn't so lucky. It grabbed him and tossed him next to Jada. I blasted it with wind magic, and it got scared and ran away.

"Jada! Max! are you two okay?" Fione asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Jada." Max said. Jada was unconscious and she had a nasty bruise on the side of her face. Isis started doing some first aid, and then she said,

"She'll be fine, but we've got to let her rest. I'm not the best at first aid, though, If only we had Carter Richardson, from the Isis cabin. He would be able to help. Right now, though, I think we should all stick together, right guys?" We all nodded our heads.

**A.N.-**

*** The Ennead children are like the big three kids of camp. The Ennead are:**

**Ra, Tefnut, Shu , Nut, Geb, Nephthys, Isis, Osiris, Set, and Horus.**

**Do you think after I finish this story, I should do another one called, ' The Next Generation of Camp Pharoah' Should I? Take my poll on my profile to answer!**


	13. Zanie!

**A.N.- sorry for the long wait guys! I was busy! Now, this chapter will finally tell us who Zane's godly parent is!**

**Janie's POV**

"Guys!" I heard Martin yell to all of us. "We are going to stay with Heka for a day or two."

"Why?" Katie said.

"Well, he's going to help us figure out what to do next. So me, Sarah, and Julie are going to be with him today. You guys do whatever you want." Martin told her.

"I'm going to go Mirage Message Ethan." Sabina announced.

"I'm going to train." Zane said solemnly.

After he left, I said, "I'll go with him." I didn't hear what was said next. I ran off to go find Zane. Heka had a huge mansion, so it was pretty hard to find him. Eventually, I found him in a training room, totally destroying training dummies.

"What's up with you? Why are you so solemn all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Must you really know, Miss Malloy?' He said.

"Yes I must know." I said, standing a little straighter.

"Fine, I'm mad at my mom!" He said. While hacking the limbs off of a dummy.

"Well, whose your mom?" I asked him curiously.

"My mother is Isfet, goddess of chaos." He told me unhappily.

"But… how?" I asked in disbelief.

"I was born centuries ago, after Horus defeated Set and took the throne of Egypt. I was a prince, son of Isfet and Nun, the watery one. But, I was sent away, disowned, because I fell in love with Hathor, goddess of music, dancing, love, and beauty. Of course, Horus didn't think that was enough, so I was forced into exile and I lost my immortality. Later on, Horus forgave me and I joined the warriors of Horus," Zane told me. "Which means, now I hate Hathor and all her children.

"Some children of Hathor are okay…" I said.

"Really? Who?" Zane asked.

"Uuummm… Mateo?" I told him, and then we both laughed. Once we stopped laughing, we started to lean in for a kiss, but the moment was ruined when Sabina ran into the room.

"Hey guys! Guess what! All the other campers are spending a week in the woods! Oh… uuummm… was I interrupting something?" She said really loudly, which I think was to get Martin and Sarah in here. They ran into the room, and Sarah said, "Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Silly little mortal demigods! It's time for you to leave! Pack your bags, I'm sending you to Phoenix to beat up Apophis!" Heka yelled. Everybody ran out to go find him, except for Zane and I. We walked out arm in arm.

**Back at Camp…**

**Misty's POV**

"Maria! Mateo! Come here!" I yelled.

"What is it, sis?" Mateo asked, and then I showed him my laptop.

"I had one of those Thoth kids install a little bug camera, that has been following them around for their whole quest." I squealed.

"That is so cool! What have you seen so far?" Maria asked. "And I didn't think we could have technology in the camp."

"We can't. I got an Anubis kid to shadow travel me to a store, let me buy it, and then shadow travel me back," I told her. "Well, they fell out of the sky, were caught by the warriors of Horus, gained a new person on the quest named Zane, who is H-O-T hot, by the way, and then Janie and Zane were just about to kiss, but it was ruined by Sabina. I have a new couple name for them. Zanie!"

"Wow, Mis," Mateo said. "You are obsessed."

"Shut up, Matty." I said out of anger.

"Be quiet, little miss makeup." He said, angrily. After that we started arguing for a long time, until Maria stepped in to stop us.

"Guys! We shouldn't be arguing! We are supposed to survive the terrain!" she said.

"You want some of this, Aqua Breath?" I said.

"Excuse me?" Maria said angrily. After that all three of us started to argue for a long time, until Maria said,

"Stop it! Now, any more couples that you gave names to?"

"As a matter of fact, there are! Ok, so there is Matria, which is you two, Sartin, which is Martin and Sarah, Mora, since Cora and Max both obviously like each other, Sorter, which is Sophia and Carter, and-" I was saying, until Mateo cut me off.

"Okay! We've got it!" He said.

"But I had so much more!" I whined. We were about to start moving again, until we heard a scream. Mateo and I turned around, and we saw Maria, and there was some monster on top of her, growling down at her.


	14. Someone Dies

**Maria's POV**

Ok, so this beast was on top of me, and it was drooling on me. Disgusting right? If you said yes, you would be correct!

The creature was canine-looking, with ears that stuck out a bit. It was staring down at me with these intelligent chocolate brown eyes. It was a black dog, I realized, and it seemed to recognize me.

"It's hideous!" Misty shrieked.

"Shut up! It's just a jackal, Misty!" I told her. Suddenly, the creature stood up on its hind legs and it started to change in front of my eyes. When it was done, I saw that it was a girl with long, black hair that had two electric blue streaks in it. She was wearing a black top with golden sleeves made out of lace, with black acid washed jeans and some black converse.

"It's hideous!" Misty shrieked again.

"Hey! I have feelings you know!" the girl yelled. "Guys! It's okay to come out!" Suddenly, I recognized the girl, she was the head counselor of the Anubis cabin. I think her name was Peyton or something. A falcon and a wolf burst out of the forest, and they started to change too. The wolf changed into a girl with chocolate brown eyes like Peyton's and black hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a metallica t-shirt, and batman hi-tops. The falcon changed into a boy with green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a golden t-shirt, and silver pants. He also had hiking boots on, and strapped to his thigh was a hunting knife. I recognized the girl as Ace, from the Anubis cabin, but the boy, well, I didn't know him. He must have been one of the Warriors of Horus that arrived at camp a few days ago.

"Who are you?" Mateo asked the boy.

"I am Kai, one of the warriors of Horus." Kai told us.

"I like you. Say, are you single?" Misty asked him while throwing him a flirty smile.

"Misty!" Mateo and I yelled at the same time.

"I was just asking…" she grumbled.

"It's okay. I am single, but I hope to do something about that soon." He said, all the while staring at Ace. Ace started to blush and Peyton's face started to turn bright red, and I don't think it was from blushing. It was obvious that both of them liked Kai, and Kai liked Ace, so Peyton was angry at Ace. Oh my gods. I think Misty is rubbing off on me. I'm starting to sound like a Hathor girl.

"Hi Maria! Hi Mateo! Hi… you." Peyton said to all of my group. Misty and Peyton glared at each other, and I suddenly remember how Mateo had told me that a week ago when the Warriors of Horus had first came, Peyton asked Misty to ask her mom to make Kai fall in love with her. It didn't happen, and it was pretty obvious Peyton was mad at Misty.

"So… what are you guys doing out here? It'd the last day. I thought everyone else would be at the entrance to the terrain." Ace said, breaking the tension.

"We're on our way over there. Say… what are you guys doing out here?" Mateo asked them.

Peyton blushed. "Well… we all thought we needed more training, so were going to come out at the last minute…"

"Well, hey, there's only a few minutes left in the survival thing. Want to come with us?" Maria asked them all. Peyton nodded. We all went over, and I as we exited the terrain, I heard somebody yell,

"Hey! The non-year rounders are here!" I looked over to the road by the camp and saw a bus pulling up. Out stepped a bunch of people, like Justin and Julius Kane*, sons of Anubis, Tatiana Hart, daughter of Hathor, my half-brother, Alex Thames, Kaya Storm, daughter of Tefnut, some new kid who I later learned was named Grey Uglamore, and Leona Ember, daughter of Sekhmet. Ace and Peyton ran to Justin and Julius and gave them both hugs.

"Hey guys! How have you guys been? How's your mum, guys?" Peyton was asking them.

"She's fine, we're fine, and what's up? Anything new going on?" Julius told them.

"You didn't hear from dad? Apophis has risen again, after your mom and her friends defeated him! A bunch of kids are on a quest to retrieve Ra's crook and flail! Oh, and one of them is a child of Ra!" Ace told them.

"A child of Ra? Are you serious? What's his name?" Justin asked.

"She's serious, and his name is Martin Beam, and his little sister's over there, and her name is Amber." Peyton said. Meanwhile, I saw Mateo and Misty talking to Tatiana, and Sophia and her boyfriend Carter talking to Leona, so I decided to go talk to Alex.

"What's up, Alex?" he said, after I pried him away from his girlfriend Kaya.

"You didn't hear? On the way here we were attacked and some child of Thoth was eaten!" He told me.

"Really? Tell me what happened!" I told him, and we walked toward our cabin, while he was telling me the story.

**Sabina's POV**

When I woke up, after we had exited the portal and I blacked out, I saw that we were in front of some huge, red palace. I saw Martin, Amber, Janie, and Zane were talking, while Ben, Katie, and Julie were looking at a map of the palace. I walked over to Janie and whispered,

"Where are we?"

"We're at the palace of Isfet, and it's a good thing we have Zane, because he knows the place really well." She whispered back, and I knew what she meant, because before we got in the portal, she and Zane had told everybody that Zane was a child of Isfet. Suddenly, Sarah said, "Hide! It's Apophis' smaller snake form!" so we all hid in the bushes. It was disgusting. It was all black, with glowing red eyes and small black wings. I looked higher, and I saw that a lady with black hair and red armor was riding on it. The snake looked directly at the spot where Martin was hiding and said in a deep, raspy voice, "Well, if it isn't the son of my old enemy." As if in a trance Martin stood up and started moving towards him. Martin then regained sense and said,

"Guys! Now!"

Zane and Martin attacked Apophis, and then the lady started to summon demons and monsters. She then dismounted, and started to run away, but none of us could do anything about, as we were all fighting the monsters and Apophis.

"Ben! Call your dad! Pray to him! Get him to come!" I whispered when I passed him. He sliced the demon he was fighting into sand, and then he whispered,

"He won't listen! He never does!"

"Just do it!" I half yelled, half whispered. He ran behind a rock and sat down, and he closed his eyes, and I could tell he was praying. I looked around and saw Sarah get blasted back by a demon, and then I saw Janie controlling a mass of scorpions that was totally destroying a small group of serpopards. Katie, who had looked stronger ever since we got here, was blasting a giant crocodile into smithereens. Julie was summoning different spell and defeating monsters left and right. I turned to see Martin and Zane fighting Apophis, and Zane seemed to be changing forms, sometimes a snake, a falcon, or a normal teenager. Martin seemed to be on fire, which was almost true. He was on fire because Ra was helping him, giving him a blessing. Suddenly, a golden glow lit the sky, and a 14 year-old boy was standing there. He was wearing leather armor, and he had golden and silver eyes and a small crown. It was Horus, here to save us.

"Hello, children. Hello, Benjamin. Now boys, why don't you let me take over fighting Apophis?" He said, and then he launched himself at Apophis.

"Martin, go help Sarah! I'm going to go get my mother." Zane said, and then he ran at the lady. Only later did I realize that blood was soaking his shirt. When he reached the lady, the wind picked up, lightning flashed, and wherever Zane or the lady stepped, a mini dust devil started. The lady launched herself at Zane, and they started to fight. I assume I imagined it, but I thought I saw the faint image of a golden haired lady dressed in all white fighting with him. Zane was slashing with knives, and the lady was fighting with a huge sword. After a while of everybody fighting, and me making a demon where Jewish clothes, and then summoning the ghost of Hitler to beat him up, Zane just fell. Just as soon as Zane had just fallen, the lady and Apophis disappeared. The last monster was fighting with Sarah, and she kicked him off a cliff, right into the middle of a monster camp. The monsters looked up and snarled, and started to run for their weapons. I saw Janie crying by Zane, while Horus, Martin, and Benjamin sat next to her trying to comfort her. I ran over, and saw what was the matter.

Zane was dying.

**A.N.- **

***These two are the children of Sadie and Anubis. Yes, people, I am a Sanubis fan! Salt is, just too salty for me.**

**Sheck out my new story, The Kids Meet! It is a story about what happens when the children of our Favorite Demigods meet the children of our Favorite Magicians! Yes, Justin and Julius will be in it.**


	15. Godly

**Sabina's POV**

_Flashback- Zane was dying._

Ok, so Zane was dying, and the rest of us were stunned. He had a deep cut on his side. There was so much blood coming out, the ground was starting to turn red. While Janie was crying, a part of the prophecy was coming back to me: _Only to lose one to death by Eternal Evil. _I walked up to where Zane was lying on the ground.

"Did Apophis do this to you?" I asked.

"W-well, yes. This cut is from him. It shouldn't be much. I don't know why I'm dying." Zane said. I noticed that the cut was glistening green.

"Apophis poisoned you! Horus! Are we going to be able to save him?" I asked Horus.

"Well, no. if we had been able to help him sooner, maybe. There is a way to bring him back, though." Horus said.

Janie looked up. "What is it, Horus?" She asked.

"Well, you'll have to go to my father, Osiris, and convince him to let Zane come back, but the only way his soul will be able to get back into his body is if he becomes a god." Horus told us.

Zane gasped. "Jan-Janie, I…I love y-" He didn't speak again. Janie sobbed.

"Well. We have a new goal for this quest. Bring Zane back from the dead." Katie said.

"Uuummm… Dad? There's a bunch of monsters coming. Do you think you could…?" Ben asked. Horus waved his hand, and a door opened from the Duat, and a bunch of falcon-headed warriors walked out.

"That door leads to Osiris' palace. Take it, and do not leave until you convince him to let Zane come back. Then you will have to convince the rest of the Ennead to let Zane become a god." Horus said. We entered into the Duat through the door, and we were just stunned by what we saw. We were in a black temple, and we looked behind us and saw the lake of fire. I looked over at Janie and saw her face harden. She walked through the doors and said,

"Where's Blue boy?"

"Uuumm… Janie? I don't think you should call Osiris blue boy!" Julie called, but Janie didn't listen. A jackal sped up to her, and turned into a teenage boy.

"Look here, young lady. You can't just walk around calling god's names-" Anubis was cut off by Janie, who said,

"Shut up, Jackal boy. Where's Osiris?"

"In there, Lady Malloy." Anubis said, while stepping out of Janie's way. Janie walked straight up to the throne, picked up Ammit the devourer, who had been growling at her, and threw it at Anubis. Anubis caught it, and put it on the ground, and then Ammit ran away, yipping like a little frightened dog. Janie walked straight up to the throne of Osiris, and yelled,

"Where is Zane!"

"Zane is in Aaru, the Egyptian afterlife. Why do you need him?" Osiris asked her.

"Because I'm bringing him back to life, Blue boy!" Janie yelled.

Osiris sighed. "Fine. Go to Aaru, and bring Zane's soul back here. But then you will need to do me a favor before I bring him back to life. I'll transport you to Aaru." He waved his hand, and suddenly, we saw the way Zane saw paradise. It was Ancient Egypt, and we were in a palace. I turned around and saw Zane, sitting on a throne, with servants fanning him.

"Zane? Was this what it had been like for you before you were banished?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it was. Why are you here? You guys aren't dead! Or are you…?" Zane said.

"Listen, Zane, were not dead. We've come to bring you back from the dead!" I said.

"But what if I like it here? No war, no pestilence, no disease. It's paradise!" Zane exclaimed.

"No duh, it's paradise! It's the Egyptian afterlife's paradise! Do you want to be with Janie? And you could create a palace like this, once you become a god." Ben said.

"Who said anything about being a god?" Zane said.

"The only way for you to come back to life is for you to become a god! Please do this! For me?" Janie asked.

"Fine. For you. Let's go." Zane said grumpily. Almost instantly a door opened and Martin whispered, "Osiris.". we stepped through the door and saw Osiris lounging on his throne.

"Good. You're here. Now, about this favor of mine…" Osiris said.

"What is it, Blue boy?" Janie asked.

"When you go to the palace of the gods, I want you to bring this to my wife Isis. I bet you didn't realize this, but I haven't seen her in centuries, seeing as I'm half dead." Osiris said.

"That's not awkward, considering that she's my mom. But we'll do it for you blue boy." I said.

"What is that, my new nickname?" Osiris grumbled as he opened a portal to take us to the palace of the gods.

"Yes!" I called over my shoulder as we walked towards the portal. When we got in there, I was stunned. It was the size of a football stadium, and this was just the throne room. There were murals and statues of the gods all over the place.

I walked up to my mom and said, "This is from Osiris."

She looked at it for a few seconds and smiled. "Thank you, Sabina." and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly, I heard Ra say, "Gods! Take your seats!" All the gods took their seats and then Ra said,

"We have been asked to make Zane a god. All in favor?" all the gods raised their hands beside Hathor. "Good. Now Zane, what do you want to be the god of?" Ra said.

"First, do you swear to Nut that you will grant me one desire?" Zane asked.

Ra harrumphed. "Fine. What is it?" Zane went up to Ra and whispered something, and Ra smiled.

Ra looked at Janie and said, "Janie Malloy, will you help us grant Zane's one desire and become a god with him?" I could see the look of absolute shock on her face as she whispered, "Yes."

"Good. Now Zane and Janie, what will you be the gods of?" Ra asked.

"Heroes and quests." Zane said quickly.

"Happiness, joy, animals, and literature." Janie answered.

"Symbols?" Ra asked.

"A golden sword." Zane said.

"Silver lilies." Janie said.

"Sacred animals?" Ra asked.

"I would like my sacred animal to be a panther, sir." Zane told him.

"Scorpions, just like my mother." Janie said, and then she smiled at Serqet.

"Good. Gods, you know what to do." Ra said. All the gods stood up and all did strange things. Ra flicked his hand, and a golden light enveloped them. Tefnut sprinkled rain on them, while Shu made a mini tornado that went around them. Nut sprinkled stars on them and Geb made a column of earth surround them. Isis let her Kite fly around them, and a hole in the ground opened up and a djed amulet flew upon their necks. Set made red light envelop them, and Nephthys sprinkled water on them. Horus let his falcon fly around them, and Hathor let a cow run around them. Anubis turned into a jackal and ran around them, and then Bast turned into a cat and ran around them. Thoth let and Ibis fly around them and Sobek let a crocodile run around them. After al this had happened, Zane and Janie glowed golden. When the glow faded, Zane was wearing ancient Egyptian robes and a golden sword hung at his side. Janie was wearing ancient Egyptian robes that were in a v-neck. She was wearing a silver lily amulet, and then Thoth stood up and said,

"I believe they need cabins at Camp Pharoah. Julie, would you build them?"

"Yes, father." Julie said, bewildered.

"Oh, and dad, before I forget, here is your crook and flail." Martin said, just before bringing the crook and flail to him.

Ra smiled, and took the Crook and flail, and then said, "Do Janie and Zane have any other requests?"

Janie walked over to Zane, whispered something in his ear, and then said, "Yes, we do. We were wondering if we could stay at Camp Pharoah to be with our friends."

"So be it." Ra said.

Zane walked over to Janie and then asked, "Janie, would you go out with me?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Janie answered and then hugged him.

Hathor clapped, and then all the other gods and goddesses started to clap, too. What an ending to a quest.

**A.N.- This does not mean the story is over! There will be a whole lot more!**


	16. Enter Waste and Wake!

**Wake's POV**

Hi! I'm Wake Nile! I live on the Thames river, and I have a useless twin brother named Waste. Our dad had disappeared right after we were born, but our mom was alive and she works in a shoe factory. This is the day I was brought to a strange camp by two strange girls.

"Waste! Get down here! Austin's here!" I yelled. Austin is Waste's best friend, and he is bloody ridiculous if you ask me. He has this weird, goofy blonde hair, he loves barbecue, and he's really weird.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" Waste asked.

"You forgot your Harry Potter book at my house, Waste." Austin said.

All of a sudden, thunder boomed. "I guess I'm stuck here." Austin sighed.

"What you want to do, Austin?" Waste asked.

"I don't care. What about you, Wake?" Austin declared.

"I'm going to go find mom." I said, and them I ran into the kitchen. I looked all over the house but I couldn't find her until I saw a note on the counter. It read:

_Dear Waste and Wake,_

_I've gone to the store for a while so don't burn the house down._

_See you in a few hours,_

_Mom._

"Guys! Mom's not home!" I yelled to the guys.

"Where is she?" Waste asked.

"She went to the store. So what did you guys decide to do?" I asked.

"We're going to watch 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'." Waste declared. I made a face. "Lame." I said, and then walked over to the window. It was dark outside, but lighting flashed and I saw two girls. One had long, curly black hair with two electric blue streaks in it, and the other had Black, jagged hair. Both were carrying stick-looking things, but the girl with jagged hair's was really creepy. It was a black, crooked stick, and it had a human skull on top. When the flash ended, I blinked and rubbed my eyes, _Did I imagine that?_ I thought. When lightning flashed again, the girls were gone. I ran back to where the boys were and sat down to watch the movie. When we heard the rain stop, Waste yelled,

"Let's go swimming!" The he ran upstairs with Austin and a few minutes later, both came down in green swim trunks.

"Fine. I'll be right back." I said, then I ran upstairs and changed into my blue one-piece swim suit. I pushed past the boys and ran out the doors and dove into the water. It's strange, but I can hold my breath for 6 minutes and 45 seconds. I've never tried to go longer, though. When I came up, I saw Austin swing into the water, screaming,

"Yaaaaahhhhhoooo!" Waste dove down into the murky water. A few minutes later, when Waste came up, Austin still hadn't.

"Where's Austin?" He asked.

"I don't know. Did you see him down there?" I asked him.

"No. You don't think he's drowning, do you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Let's find him." I said and then we dove down. I opened my eyes to see a pair of angry red ones looking at me. I shot out of the water and saw Waste already climbing out of the Thames river.

"C'mon, Wake! Get out of there!" He yelled. He didn't have to tell me twice. I shot out of the water like a cannon.

"Did you find Austin?" He asked.

"No. did you?"

"Nope. You don't think that thing ate him, do you…?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know. We should-" I was saying, until we turned a corner and saw the two girls sitting on a bench laughing. They looked up and saw us staring at them. The older-looking one walked up to us and said,

"Hi. I'm Peyton Kabra. This is Ace. You're Waste and Wake Nile, right?"

"Yeah. How do you know us?" Waste asked.

"We have our ways." The one named Ace said mysteriously. Suddenly, a huge, black crocodile thing came out of the bushes and started to run towards us.

"Run!" Peyton yelled, and we ran into our house.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Our friend's till out there!" Waste exclaimed.

"Oh my gods. Ace, keep Wake here with you and keep that thing away from her. Waste, you're coming with me." Peyton said, and then she and Waste charged towards the back door, which faces the Thames River, and they dove in.

Ace murmured something under her breath, and the ground started to shake. A hole opened out of the ground and 4 skeletons climbed out of it. "That ought to keep it busy." Ace said, before collapsing.

I grabbed her and lifted her up, and she stood and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. So, do both of your parents live here with you?"

"No. my dad died. Before I was born." I said.

She chuckled, until I glared daggers at her. "Sorry. How'd he die? Did your mom tell you more about him?" She asked.

"My mom told me that he was eaten by crocodiles at the London Zoo. She also told us that they weren't married, and that he was very rich, and he was very important in Egypt." I said.

She chuckled again. "Not a lie, but not the complete truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I'll explain later. It looks like Peyton and Waste found your friend." Ace said, and I looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw Waste and Peyton carrying a still unconscious Austin inside.

I ran to them. "Oh my gosh, is he going to be alright?" I asked, and Peyton smiled.

"He'll be fine. He won't die, at least. Ace, Waste, Wake, and this kid, whose name is apparently Austin, they're all demigods." She said, looking at Ace.

"Demi-what now?" Waste yelled, and it looked like Peyton was about to explain until we heard a big crash and saw the black crocodile running towards us, with a skeleton sitting on top of it, trying to beat it with a rolled up newspaper. We ran upstairs, and it charged up after us. In a few minutes we were cornered in my room.

Ace and Peyton looked at each other, then yelled, "Duat!"

"What the-?" Waste asked, but his voice caught in his throat when we realized we weren't in our house anymore. We were in a black temple-thing, with a jackal wearing a golden collar staring intently at Ace and Peyton.

Ace ran to the jackal and yelled, "Dad!"

I looked at waste and he shrugged.

"That dog is your dad?" Waste asked, and Peyton and Ace glared at him. Suddenly, the jackal started to change into a teenage boy with tousled black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt, the golden collar, a leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots.

"I am not a dog." The boy said.

Peyton gasped. "You're the boy, dad?" She said.

"Yes, Peyton, I am. And Waste and Wake, I don't think I've given myself a proper introduction. I am Anubis." he said.

"Anubis? As in the Egyptian god of death and jackals?" I said, bewildered.

"Yes, demigods. These are my children." Anubis said.

"Demigods? Peyton called us that back at my house. What are they?" Waste asked.

"Demigods are children of the Egyptian or Norse or Greek gods. Also, the Roman gods. You to are Demigods." Anubis answered.

"My mom's not a god." I said angrily.

"No. Think again, Wake. If your mom is not a god, and you've never met your dad…" Anubis said.

"My dad's a god? Who is he? Are we going to have to stay here?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. Only Ace and I know, but we'll let him claim you. And unless you want to stay in the Egyptian Underworld, you're going to Camp Pharoah. And to answer your next question, it's the only safe place for Egyptian Demigods." Peyton said, and then she and Ace yelled together, "Camp Pharoah!" Then, I blacked out.

**A.N.- That chapter was dedicated to A Guy You Know. Maybe. I'm sorry for taking so long to add in Waste and Wake, A Guy You Know. Maybe! Anyways, unto a special thing I like to call: Make A Villain! I need some evil demigods, monsters, and even demons! Here's the form:**

**Demigod, Monster, or Demon:**

**Name:**

**Age (demigods only):**

**Godly Parent(demigods only):**

**Gender:**

**Hair/Fur/Scales color:**

**Height:**

**Length(monsters only):**

**History:**

**Reason to be Evil/ Reason to hate Camp Pharoah:**

**Personality(Demons and Demigods only):**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Is He/She/It able to die:**

**Is there more than one of them(monsters only):**

**Here's an Example:**

**Demigod, Monster, or Demon: Monster**

**Name: The Alexandrian Cobra**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair/Fur/Scales Color: Scales- Black, but on the inside of it's hood, people see what they most desire, so they stop and stare, and then the cobra eats them.**

**Height: When rearing up, 25 feet tall.**

**Length: 200 Feet long.**

**History: It was the cobra that killed Cleopatra, so the gods cursed it, making it immortal and a monster.**

**Reason to be Evil: It hates the gods and wants to destroy them.**

**Weapons: Poisonous teeth, constricting tail**

**Powers: After it kill something, It absorbs their essence and becomes bigger and stronger**

**Is He/She/It able to die: You'll see! **

**More than one: No. only one.**

**Submit!**


	17. The Last Chapter

**Waste's POV**

So, when Wake, Austin and I woke up, we found two kids staring down at us. One was Peyton, and the other was a really short kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uuummm… Hello? What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"Oh. I'm Grey Uglamore. Your Waste Nile, right?" He said.

"Yep. Who's your godly parent?" I asked him, and then he looked down, crestfallen. I thought I had said something wrong, but then he looked up, and said,

"I don't know. I haven't been claimed. I bet you'll get claimed right away, though." He said sadly.

"Really? Why?" I asked, but Grey ran out of the room. I looked at Peyton for answers, but she shrugged.

"He's just sad, that's all. He lived his whole life not knowing his dad, and there were a lot of people who would make fun of him for his height. When he said that you'll probably get claimed right away, he meant that most kids are getting claimed really fast, because their parents need them." She said, and then we heard a bunch of shouts and yells, and Wake, Austin, Peyton and I ran outside.

When we got outside, we found Grey sitting there, with a bunch of kids staring at him. We pushed through the crowd, and saw that Grey had a blue holographic sign above his head. It was a short man, a dwarf, I realized. Bast pushed through the crowd and showed up next to us, and then she saw the sign.

She sighed. "All hail Grey Uglamore. Son of Bes, god of protection and dwarves." Bast said. Then Austin doubled over. People surged forward to help him, but Austin stood straight up. He was wearing an ancient Egyptian kilt, and he was holding a wax tablet and a stylus. I looked higher, at his face, and saw that he had an ibis' head.

"All hail Austin Brown, son of Thoth, Lord of magic and wisdom, and ruler of magic." Bast said.

"Grey! You were claimed! Congratulations, man!" I shouted, and he sighed happily, then Bast showed him where the Bes cabin was.

"C'mon, guys. I'm going to show you the rest of the camp." Peyton said, and then we started walking. We walked around for a bit, and then we saw two half-finished cabins standing side by side.

"Here you go, Austin. Stay with the rest of the Thoth campers." Peyton whispered and then Austin ran to them. I looked by the bigger of the two, and saw a beautiful girl. She had blonde, Taylor Swift style hair, and light blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. She was wearing the Camp T-shirt, some old-looking jeans, and trainers.

"Who is she?" I asked Peyton.

"Oh, her? That's Julie Fox, daughter of Thoth. That's Austin's half-sister." Peyton said, and then she started to tell us more about the two cabins they were building, but I didn't listen. All I was thinking about was Julie, and how I was in love.

The only thing that zapped me out of my trance was Wake, who was shaking my arm and saying, "C'mon, Peyton's going to show us Zane and Janie!" She said, and I walked behind them. I had no idea who Janie and Zane were, since I hadn't been listening. We walked around the half-finished cabins, and found two kids, who were laughing and talking with some child of Thoth. The boy and the girl looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Janie!" The girl said.

"Egyptian goddess of Happiness, joy, animals, and literature. I'm Zane, by the way. God of heroes and quests." the boy called Zane said. My jaw dropped.

"You two are gods? Now I've seen everything." Wake said.

"Wait, Peyton, are these two the kids you told all the counselors about in the camp meeting?" Janie asked.

"Yes, and hopefully, their dad will claim them soon." Peyton said. Suddenly, my vision blurred. I doubled over.

"It's starting!" Janie exclaimed. When I straightened up, I felt stronger, and more powerful, like I could punch a tree and have it break under my fist.

"All hail Waste and Wake Nile, children of Sobek, lord of the Nile, and god of crocodiles." Janie declared.

**A.N.- that was the end of book 1. I know, it was a short chapter, so don't complain. This story will be continued in Camp Pharoah 2: War for the Camp. See you then!**


End file.
